Waited Too Long
by CreativeHeart
Summary: Smut/lemon/ whatever you want to call it. Dedicated to my friend thecastlefan. OOC.


Just another Castle fanfiction. Basically smut, for my friend thecastlefan. I havent really had too much experience at writing these, and its really OOC. Anyway, please review!

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Being alone at the precinct was always just a little unnerving. The eerie sound of silence; the sound of lifelessness, really weighed down the atmosphere. I usually stayed this late because I hated going home to an empty apartment. I had broken up with Will, and couldn't work up the courage to ask out Castle.

I liked him, a lot, but he just didn't seem the type for a long relationship. I know it sounds stupid, seeing as he has been married twice, but I didn't want ot be another ex wife of his.

I decided to listen to some music to pass time before I definitely had to go home. I turned on Made by Jamie Scott, and couldn't help but sing. Soon enough, the song was near to ending. I was startled when another voice joined mine, and I was too scared to turn.

The voice was definitely a mans, and he could really sing. I continued singing until the song ended, then mustered up the courage to turn around. I gasped aloud.

"Castle?"

"You sing beautifully, you know that?" he approached me slowly, and I inwardly smiled.

"Youre not so bad yourself" I replied, looking into his deep brown eyes. He grinned at me and sat on my desk, watching me suspiciously. Dirrty by Christina Aguilera began to play, and I connected this song ot us almost simultaneously. I stood up and came close to Ricks body, looking into his eyes.

"What are you doing here?" I asked softly, placing my hands harmlessly on his knees.

"I honestly have no idea. I just have no one at home to go back to, so I figured I would stay here for a while" he was leaning irresistibly close to me, and I couldn't stop wondering what it would feel like if his lips were on mine.

"Beckett, what are you thinking?" he asked me, and I snapped my eyes up to his.

"Im thinking…what it would be like to…to kiss you…"I said slowly, and he smiled softly.

"Want to know what Im thinking?" he was looking at my lips now, and the atmosphere became very heated.

"What are you thinking, Castle?" I asked him, sliding my hands further up his legs to the crevice joining his hips to his legs.

"Im thinking what it would be like to kiss you too, Kate"

"Then do it"

We both leaned in at the same time, and our lips met softly. I kept kissing him, my hormones pressuring me further. Our making out became very heated, and soon enough, I was up on the desk with him, straddling his waist.

"Kate, hold up. Do you really want to do this?" he pulled his lips from my collarbone, and I looked into his eyes.

"I love you, and I want you really badly" I told him, unbuttoning his shirt as I said this.

"You love me?"

"Hell yeah"

"Good, because I love you too" he put his mouth back down on my collarbone and starting sucking, bringing himself down to the first button of my shirt. I couldn't believe we were doing this, at the precinct, where anyone could walk in. He didn't rush, which is exactly how I wanted it. I wanted to feel the gorgeous sensation when his lips touched my skin; the wonderful feeling of a man who loved me for me.

Both of our tops were off in a flash of colour, and the chorus of Dirrty was playing. I definitely wanted to get rowdy, but I didn't want ot attract attention. He undid my bra professionally, and I felt him stop. I brough my head back up to fac him, and he was looking at my chest in the most peculiar way.

"Is there a problem?"

"No. Theres no problem at all. You are just more beautiful than I could ever imagine"

"You are drop dead gorgeous; your body really suits you" I shivered as the cold air hit my exposed chest, and he brought his mouth back down, trying ot heat me up again. Fondling with my breasts delicately and playing around aimlessly with my upper chest had me instantly aroused. I tried to move, but my body wasn't listening to me. I decided to give in and go with my body, cursing myself before I did so.

My back arched to bring my chest closer ot him, and he slithered his arms under me, moving them down to my hips slowly. He got to the seat of my jeans and squeezed my ass, and I squealed. He chuckled onto my chest, and brought kisses down to my belly button. Each time his lips touched my skin, I moaned in pure bliss and satisfaction.

"Rick…"I kept calling his name softly and subconsciously. I could hear myself each time, but I just couldn't stop myself.

"You are very sexy" he said to me, rolling his 'r' seductively. He undid my belt and took off my jeans, sliding them down my legs. He slid his hands back up my legs and came to a stop at my thighs, bringing his lips back up to meet mine.

I sat up slowly, still kissing his delicious lips. I fumbled with his belt for a bit before letting go. It just wouldn't come undone due to my small hands.

"Rick, please help" I panted, kissing his neck. He undid his belt supernaturally quickly, and unbuttoned his jeans.

"The rest is for you, my sexy goddess" he panted also. I slid off his jeans with his boxers and tried to keep my gasp from escaping. I choked on it, and he looked very smug.

"Is there a problem?" he quoted me word for word, and I hesitated in answering.

"Actually, there might be. I don't think you're going to fit" I said truthfully, biting my bottom lip. He chuckled, and I looked up at him, still biting my lip.

"God, don't do that. I cant resist you when you do that"

"Do what?" I asked, watching him step out of his jeans and boxers.

"Bite your lip like that. You always do it, and its such a turn on"

Now it was my turn to chuckle, and he joined me. Whilst I was distracted, he 86ed my panties. I suddenly felt self conscious, and bit my lip again. He grunted and crashed his lips to mine whilst getting up onto the desk with me. I had a feeling there wasn't going to be much room for us, but he made himself fit with me. His tip touched my sensitive spot, and my breath hitched.

"You are soaking wet" he commented into my ear, and my chest rose to meet his.

"Please, you are teasing me too much" Maybe it was the risk of anyone walking in at any moment that spurred me on, or it was just the feeling of finally doing this.

"How do you like your sex, Kate?" he asked me slowly, purposely teasing me.

"I like my sex any way you like it, as long as its with you. Although sex usually involves you inside of me" I pointed out jokingly, nibbling on his ear.

"I know that. But im just not sure how I want it. I mean, this is our first time to…"

"Okay, that's it. If you don't do it, I will" I pushed my hips up to crash into his, gagging at the immeasurable pleasure I was feeling. He moaned, bringing me back down to lie naked on the desk. He kept pumping into me like I was going do disappear and never come back again. I couldn't form many words as my sexual high was approaching.

"Kate…" he moaned my name, and I couldn't help but moan his name back. My orgasm spilled over me like a wave, and he climaxed at the same time. We were riding our sex high for several minutes before it finally started to die down. I could feel myself shaking; I wouldn't be able to stand without his help.

"Kate, you are my love, my sex, and my magic" he said before French kissing me. He slid out of me slowly, and I felt surprisingly empty.

"God, I love you" I said, hugging him.

"And thank god that's over" I pulled back when he said this, a mischievous smile on my face.

"Oh, its far from over" I said seductively, bringing his lips back down to meet mine.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Thanks for reading! And be sure to check out thecastlefan!  
YOU CAN HELP SAVE CASTLE!  
Abbey  
xxx


End file.
